


When the Day is Through

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Affection, Everything's Okay, Found Family, Goodbye, Love, M/M, Moving Away, Post-Canon, Sadness, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: A week after Johnny and Moira's departure to Los Angeles, Alexis makes her leave for New York. David, Patrick, Stevie, and Alexis all say their goodbyes as their group becomes just a little smaller, a little more scattered.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	When the Day is Through

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I wasn't ready to let this world go yet. So I think I'm going to hang out in it for a while. Hope you'll hang out here too.
> 
> This world is a crazy crazy place. I hope you're all staying home, staying safe, loving, and protecting each other.
> 
> Meanwhile I'm going to be over here, living in the world of Schitt's Creek for a while. Cause these kids make me smile, and right now, we could all use a few more smiles.
> 
> This work has not been beta'ed. All mistakes are mine.

He knocked on the door, waiting until he heard the soft “Yeah?” before turning the knob and entering. Alexis stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by luggage and boxes, a sheet of paper in her hand as she looked around.

“Hey.” Patrick called out as he closed the door behind him.

Alexis looked up and smiled distractedly at him. “Hi.”

Patrick looked around at the room David and Alexis had called home for almost 4 years. It didn’t look like theirs anymore. Outside the intense amount of luggage gathered between the small couch and table, some of which was lying _on_ the table, the room had changed drastically in the last week. Gone was the black and white bedding on David’s bed, replaced with the original motel bedspread. Gone was the cedar chest next to the dresser, two of Alexis’s boxes were piled there now. Gone was the picture frame he had given David on their first date.

Outside of the pieces of David that were missing, pieces of Alexis were gone as well. The desk that had housed her small office, complete with misspelled degree, was void of these objects now. A box sat on top instead, labeled “OFFICE” in what he knew was David’s neat handwriting.

Patrick paused for a moment, reflecting on how things had changed in just a week. He knew where all of David’s items now were, inside the storage unit they had rented for all the furniture and items they were starting to purchase, while Ronnie completed a small amount of work on their house over the next two months. The framed receipt now sat on the desk in his apartment, the cedar chest and the linens packed into the storage unit, awaiting their new home. But having never witnessed the room before David and Alexis, it was a strange and sad sight to see.

“Wow.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as Alexis looked up at him, the list in her hand still, worrying her thumb nail between her teeth. “All packed?”

“I think so. I was just going over everything again.” She gestured to the list in her hand. “I don’t want to forget anything.”

“You know we’ll send you anything you forget.” Patrick smiled softly, hoping to imbue some sense of calm into his new sister. The word rolled around in his head, _sister_. It was going to take some getting used to.

“No, I know. I just…” her hands flailed around briefly. “Anyways.”

Patrick smiled, recognizing a topic change if he had ever seen one. “Anyways. Any chance you’ve seen my husband?”

Alexis rolled her eyes and pointed to the adjoining room. “I kicked him and Stevie out of here about 20 minutes ago. He kept refolding all my sweaters.”

“Sounds about right.” Patrick grinned and moved towards the door. “Dinner? And then you don’t leave till 2, right? We can do breakfast?”

“Mmm. Breakfast yes. Dinner, no. I’m going out with Twy tonight. Plus…” She pulled a face, aimed towards the door. “They’re not going to be in any condition to go to dinner.”

Patrick looked at her, confused for a moment before opening the door. The second he stepped into what was Johnny and Moira’s room, he understood.

Stevie and David sat side by side on the bed, their arms entwined together, legs stretched out before them. Stevie’s head rested softly against David’s shoulder. David looked up as Patrick entered, a soft smile playing on his face as smoke billowed out from Stevie’s nose.

They were both incredibly high.

“Barely a week into our marriage and I’m already finding you holed up in a skeezy motel room with some chick.” Patrick grinned, folding his arms across his chest. “Really, David. I thought we’d get at _least_ a month in.”

David’s smile faltered and Patrick saw that the redness of his eyes wasn’t just from the weed.

“Hey. Hey.” Patrick moved swiftly to sit on the end of the bed, rubbing a palm up and down David’s arm. “It was a joke.”

David nodded, tears threatening to fall as he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Patrick’s shoulder. Stevie leaned away from them slightly, letting her arm slip through David’s as he leaned forward, but never losing contact, her hand resting in the crook of his elbow.

Patrick grabbed the joint from Stevie and placed it in the ashtray sitting on the nightstand next to David. “When Alexis said she kicked you out for bugging her, I didn’t think I was going to find you like this.” He glanced over at Stevie for some sort of answer as David continued to stay silent, tears dropping gently onto Patrick’s shirt.

“Was supposed to be a fun joint.” Stevie shrugged. “Then we came in here.” Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks.

Patrick moved the hand that wasn’t stroking David’s back to rest against Stevie’s knee. “Why don’t we go home? Get some dinner? Watch a movie? Stevie, you come too.” He gently squeezed her knee.

David nodded, sitting up slightly.

“Great.” Patrick moved over to the window and cracked it open, hoping that the intense smell of weed would dissipate before the morning. He grabbed David’s hand, who turned and grabbed Stevie’s (who, Patrick noticed, had grabbed the joint, taking the last hit before stamping it out and bringing the remains with her to throw away), and pulled them both back into the other room.

Alexis had moved to her bed, going through an extra-large purse, moving things about. “Hey, I’m going to take these two home. You sure you’re good?”

Alexis looked up and smiled softly at the parade of sadness that had just entered her room. “I’m good. I’m meeting Twyla in 30.” She stood and moved towards them, booping Patrick on the nose. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“10am. We’ll be there.” Patrick returned her smile as he felt David grip his hand tighter and sniffle softly. He ran his thumb over David’s knuckles, his thumb sliding over David’s engagement rings he had taken to wearing on his right hand since the wedding, and pulled the other two out of the room, towards his car.

He pulled David’s hand up to kiss it softly as Stevie crawled into the backseat of his car. He looked fondly at his husband as he wiped a few stray tears from his cheek. “Pizza?” David nodded, closing his eyes. “Notting Hill?” David shook his head much to Patrick’s surprise. “No?”

“No.” David’s voice was small and rough. “This is a Tom and Meg kinda night.” Patrick grinned and opened the door for David, letting go of his hand as David slid into the seat. He closed the door before rounding the front of the car and climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Sleepless?”

David shook his head again. “You’ve Got Mail.”

“You sure you want to watch a movie that takes place in New York?” Patrick asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street.

David nodded, leaning deep into the seat. “New York in 1998 is exactly how I want to imagine my sister’s life is going to be.” He smiled over at Patrick. “Dial up internet. Greg Kinnear obsessed with his typewriter. Tom Hanks living on a boat with his dog.” Patrick could see David reach out to hold Stevie’s hand in the backseat through the corner of his eye. “I don’t have to worry about her if she’s living in a Nora Ephron movie.” Patrick smiled and reached over to place his hand on David’s knee, sighing softly as his husband looked back at his best friend and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

*****

Two pizzas, a viewing of You’ve Got Mail _and_ When Harry Met Sally later (“she’s also allowed to live in 1989 New York. As long as it’s written by Nora.”) and Patrick laid in bed, David curled up against his chest as Stevie slept peacefully on their couch. Patrick’s eyes were closed as he laid on his back, his hand moving slowly through David’s hair. David’s breathing had evened out a while ago and he had assumed David had long fallen asleep. Patrick was on the verge of doing so himself, when David’s voice floated through the room, small and quiet.

“What if something happens?”

“Hmmm?”

“What if something happens and I can’t get there.”

Patrick shifted David off of him and moved down in bed, turning on his side to face him. “What do you mean?”

“Before. Before when we were apart…” David sighed. “What if something happens and…I don’t have the access to the planes and the bribery money anymore. At least when she was here and she got into trouble it was just like…sleeping with Mutt before breaking up with Ted. Or dating that other vet. Or screwing up her ticket to the Galapagos. Those things I could fix. Or…at least help with. But if she goes back...back to the person she was before…”

“She’s not that girl anymore, David.” Patrick placed his hand softly against David’s cheek, his thumb moving gently under his eye. “Your sister isn’t going to be running off to follow some guy into a dangerous situation anymore.”

“It wasn’t _always_ because of a guy.” David grumbled.

Patrick leveled a look at David. “Not the point.”

David sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Patrick’s. “I don’t want to go back to what we were.” Patrick slid his hand around the back of David’s head and held him close. “I don’t want to go years without seeing each other again.” His voice was barely a whisper, laced with tears and sadness.

“I promise not to let that happen.” Whispered back, scratching his nails through the back of David’s hair. “I promise we’ll go see them. And they’ll come here. All of them. Hmm? Christmas in the new house? Your parents. My parents. Your sister. Stevie. What do you say?”

David nodded, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulling him close as he tucked his head under Patrick’s chin. “That sounds perfect.”

They lay there, wrapped around each other, Patrick running his hand slowly up and down David’s back. “We won’t have room for them all.” David whispered softly.

“Hmm?”

“My parents. Your Parents. My sister. Even with the little guest house that leaves someone left out.”

“Someone will stay at the motel.”

David snorted, pushing Patrick on to his back so they could resume their original position. “You get to break it to which ever set of parents loses _that_ battle.”

Patrick chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating in his chest against David’s cheek. “They can flip for it.”

*****

The next day found them standing back outside of the motel, just as they had upon Johnny and Moira’s departure, but this time Alexis stood apart from the group.

Alexis took a deep breath and turned to Stevie, a smile on her face. “Okay. So, the guy’s gonna be here at like 4 to get the boxes. They’re all labeled. And organized. And don’t let him just like, throw them on his truck. Some of them have my shoes in them.” Stevie laughed and stepped into Alexis’s hug.

“Sure.”

“And don’t let David convince you to change your look. It suits you, girl.” Alexis smirked and booped Stevie on the nose.

Stevie reached up and rubbed her nose, she wasn’t sure how to take an Alexis boop, no matter how long she’d witnessed them. “David doesn’t have that kind of power.”

Alexis moved on to Patrick. “Bye, button. Call me when David starts driving you insane. I’ll tell you all the best sweaters to hide as revenge.” Alexis grinned over her shoulder at David’s eye roll as Patrick laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. “Take care of him.” She whispered into his ear.

“Always.” He whispered back, holding her tight. “Call him. Every week.” Alexis nodded against his shoulder before they both pulled away, tears in their eyes. “And you’ll come back for Christmas.” Patrick smiled, holding her an arm’s distance away. “Christmas Eve party. You’ll handle the guest list?”

Alexis grinned, nodding. “Absolutely. Work the door. Make sure no one gets in who isn’t on the list.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, winking her terrible half wink as she pulled away.

David stood watching, waiting, knowing it was coming. When she finally turned to him, neither of them seemed to be able to find the words. So Alexis did the only thing she could do, she folded herself into her big brother’s arms and held tight.

“I love you.” David whispered as Alexis nodded against him. “Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t…Don’t…” Words seemed to leave David and he simply gripped his sister tighter.

Alexis pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face. “I am so proud to be your sister.”

David rolled his eyes back, looking towards the sky, blinking away the tears. “Call me when you land.”

Alexis nodded, stepped back and smoothed out her top. “Don’t miss me too much, or I’ll be forced to come back and raid your lip balm stocks.” David laughed, stepping back to lean against Patrick as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the car waiting to drive her to the airport.

“And don’t let this place get too boring. I expect you to keep it to a Rose family standard, David.”

David grinned, Patrick’s hand snaked around his back, scratching lightly. “Please. Don’t let New York turn you back into a Samantha.” He placed his arm around Patrick’s shoulder and reached out for Stevie’s hand.

“Ew, David.” Alexis flipped her hair over her shoulder as she opened the door. “I am a Carrie. Always.” She eyed him carefully as she climbed in. “Stop being such a Charlotte.” She laughed at the grimace on his face as she closed the door. She rolled down the window, looking back at the place she was leaving behind, and the people she was leaving there. She smiled, leaning out of the window. “Besides. Not all of us can find our Harry in Schitt’s Creek. Some of us have to actually go to New York to find Mr. Big.”

David leaned against his head against Patrick’s, waiving as he watched his sister’s car drive away. “Now what?”

“Now…we go home. Wait for your sister to call and tell us she’s landed. Make dinner. Watch a baseball game.”

David squeezed Stevie’s hand as she walked away, back to the office to continue her day. “You had me until ‘baseball game’.” Patrick laughed and started to lead David down the road and into town.

“Come on David, marriage is about compromise. I watched two Nora Ephron movies last night. The least you can do is watch the Jays tonight.”

“The _least_ I can do is wear headphones and read while you watch it.”

“I will go get that Chinese food from Elmdale you like.” David hummed. “And if you don’t complain I will definitely make it worth your while.”

“Oooo, worth my while, huh?"

Patrick reached up and laced his left hand with David’s where it lay across his shoulders. “Mmmhmm, end the night with a happy ending.”

David groaned. “Am I ever going to live that down?”

“Watch the game with me and we’ll see.”

“Blackmail? We’ve resorted to blackmail? 7 days in and we’ve hit blackmail.”

Patrick smiled, squeezing David’s side. “Typically blackmail comes in during month 2 but we’ve never really been typical, have we?”

“Who wants to be typical?” David pressed a kiss into Patrick’s temple. “She’ll be okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Patrick grasped David’s hand a little tighter, feeling their wedding rings clink together. “And if she’s not, she’s got two brothers now who can swoop in to save her.”

“Mmmkay. What have I said about being sweet and kind to me when I’m feeling all…” He waived his free hand in front of his chest, the universal sign, at least for David, for emotional.

“Never stop?”

David grinned, pulling Patrick closer as they neared their apartment building. “Damn straight.”

“So…” Patrick detached himself from David, pulling out his keys and unlocking the building door. “Baseball?”

“So…Bridget Jones’s Diary?”

“Baseball.”

“Two Weeks Notice.”

“Baseball.”

“9 Months.”

“Baseball.”

“Four Weddings and a Funeral. Sense and Sensibility. About a Boy. Music and Lyrics!”

“Are you just going through Hugh Grant’s resume at this point?”

“I mean, the man knows what works for him.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, leading David up the stairs. “You’re impossible.”

“And yet…you married me anyways.”

“That I did. That I did.” Patrick unlocked their front door and pushed it open, stepping aside to let David through ahead of him. “Rom-com obsession and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile. I'm contemplating a series of post-canon stories starting with this one. So who knows. Maybe I'll see you all again soon.
> 
> If you have the means, I hope you'll jump over and give what you can to places like The Actor's Fund. I'm very fortunate that I am able to work from home, but a huge chunk of my industry is surviving without a paycheck right now. Give what you can, help each other, love each other. And remember, we'll get through this together and come out the other side stronger than ever.
> 
> Title comes from Dream by Roy Orbison featured in, what else, Nora Ephron's You've Got Mail. If you haven't seen it, give it a watch during this quarantine. It'll make you smile.


End file.
